I Won't Apologize
by Marmora F. An Nora
Summary: I never feel so useless and miserable like this before? A side story of 'Puff of Lime'.
1. Her Weakness

**5** **th** **December 2018**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : I never feel so useless and miserable like this before? A side story of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is my next Gensou Suikoden fan fiction. I hope you like this story.

* * *

" _Would 'sorry' have made any difference? Does it ever? It's just a word. One word against a thousand actions."  
_ _ **Sarah Ockler**_ _ **,**_ _ **Bittersweet**_

* * *

 **I** **Won't** **Apologize**

 **Chapter 1. Her Weakness.**

 **SY 481.**

I looked around my room that I rented in Marid. While my eyes were exploring the room, my mind was far from there and pondering about what should I do next.

I tried to focus, but an image of a masked girl appeared and vanished so suddenly. I frowned, it was clear to me that this whole thing made me hesitate, even her image managed to distract me.

I sighed. I did not have another choice, did I?

Not since what had happened that day. Even until now, it was hard for me to keep myself from losing my sanity.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 480.**

I entered my mansion and went straight to my room. But, when I opened the door to my room, I found someone already there.

"How are you doing, Albert?"

I stared at the sitting figure. "Yuber, what are you doing here?"

The figure with black cloak and hood motioned to me to sit at the chair in front of him. I obeyed him and sit.

"It had been 3 years, isn't it?" Yuber stated.

"It's 5 years, and, what are you doing here," I demanded.

Yuber grinned at me. "It was so boring lately. So, I was wondering, would you help me to start a war?"

I was startled but I kept my composure. "My apologize Yuber, but, I am not interested."

"That's really a pity." Yuber stood up and walked to the door.

He stopped in front of the door and turned to face me. He gave me a wicked smile.

"By the way, I never thought you will be in Zelant, I was looking for you in Toran. Well, I got to see your son, he looks so much like you." Yuber stated.

I stared at him, he gave me another wicked smile, and I understand what it meant.

"What do you want me to do?" I stated.

Yuber smiled with satisfaction. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I can't do it alone. I need help from our old comrade."

I raised my eyebrows. "You mean her. You sure, she's still alive."

"I am sure. I want you to find her, and her weakness, in case she refuses just like you." Yuber stated.

"All right, I will inform you after I get the information."

"Good." Yuber grinned.

Yuber opened the door and left. I stared at the door. I still could not believe what just happened.

 **{G~S~III}**

I sat on the chair at my room and drank tea to calm my nerve. For million times I glanced towards the door as if I expect the door will get destroyed somehow.

I gulped the tea and glanced at the door again, repeating my action for the past 1 hour, only this time the door burst open and a figure stood in front of me.

I drank the remaining tea up and put down the empty glass on the table in front of me. I looked up to regard my visitor.

"So Albert, where is she?" The figure demanded.

"I don't know," I replied calmly.

"What! I asked you to find her!"

"Relax Yuber, I said that I don't know where she is, but I can name some places where she could be right now" I explained.

Yuber scoffed. "Tch, you got me there, I thought you lost your touch."

"And, I got the other thing you asked me to find." I continued.

Yuber looked curious. "What is it?"

I showed him what I found and he was eyeing it with curiosity.

"What is it about? It's just a picture of some people that I don't really care." Yuber said.

"Yes, you don't care about them but you know them, don't you," I said.

Yuber raised his eyebrows and looked at me to find the meaning of my words and I gave him.

"Those are her parents," I stated.

Yuber eyes widened and stared at the picture intensely.

He laughed sinisterly. "Oh, I got it, those two, ha ha ha. I can't believe it, who would have thought."

"No one would have guessed, not even them," I stated.

Yuber looked at me for an explanation.

"Her parents don't know anything, they think she is dead," I said.

Yuber laughed sinisterly. "This has become more exciting than I thought."

"All right, the most possible place she could be is Grassland, Zexen or Dunan. Since she hates Harmonia and most likely will avoid Toran if she wants to remain unknown from her parents. Well, I suggest you search Grassland first." I told him.

"Oh, that's it." Yuber commented.

"And I will be in Marid if you need me," I added.

Yuber raised his eyebrows. "Why's in Marid?"

"Aren't your goal to attack Harmonia out of boredom. So, I would say, Marid is the most convenient and safe place to hide."

"Oh, fine then, I will meet you again after I found her."

Yuber then left along with his signature laughter. I sighed and picked up a newspaper that had been lying at the table and opened a page with a hole on it.

I looked at the article's title.

I muttered softly. "I won't apologize, Amiyah."

 **{G~S~III}**

The door was opened so suddenly that almost made me jump, but I restrained myself and kept myself calm for I know who the person who just entered my room was.

"So, you found her?" I started without looking at my visitor.

"Yes, just as you said, she is in Grassland."

"So, how is she?"

"Same as always, oh and, from what I saw, she is rather close with that brother of yours."

I raised my eyebrows at that. I turned around to face my visitor.

"What are you trying to imply, Yuber?"

Yuber gave me a sinister laugh. "Well, nothing you don't know, Albert."

I sighed. "Fine, did everything go according to plan?"

Yuber smirked. "Of course, I did just what you told me to do."

I scoffed. "Don't make it sound like I forced you when it was the other way around."

Yuber smirked. "Sure thing."

"Well, after you meet her at Iksay bring her here, and then we can start the attack."

Yuber seemed so satisfied with my plan that he exploded with laughter and left me alone with my thought once again.

I sighed. I have to get used to it.

 **{G~S~III}**

I was in my room when Yuber entered it abruptly.

"So, how we should start this war?" Yuber grinned at me.

"Do you have any preference?" I asked.

"As long as there is chaos then it's fine."

"Then, first you should spread a rumour that the masked magician will attack Harmonia for revenge."

"Oh, I get it. They will panic." Yuber laughed maniacally. "I will do it right away."

Then I left to my peace once again.

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 481.**

It had been a week, the masked magician was supposed to meet Yuber in Iksay today. I was still in Marid and waiting for them. I had no doubt the masked magician will come.

And they did come 2 days later. Yuber entered my room and announced that she was here. I knew she would not want to see me. She should have already concluded that I was the one who found out about her family.

So, I was a bit surprised to see her entered my room with a calm expression. I raised my eyebrows and looked questioningly at Yuber. He only grinned at me.

"If you're wondering why I am not attacking you right now, it's because that freak of nature seals my feeling." She answered monotonously.

"Why did you let him seal your feeling?" I was seriously curious because she could not be this compliant.

"I don't have a choice in this war. So, why not seal my feeling to make it easy for myself." She said.

I seriously doubt her reason. That could not be the reason. She would not be giving up this easily. She must have a plan.

"So tell me, are you two really going to start a war with Harmonia?" She asked.

"Mainly it was Yuber who want that, but yes, we do," I said.

"That's crazy." She remarked. "But then again, you're crazy." She said to Yuber.

Yuber only laughed maniacally.

The next day, we were having a meeting. I was sitting beside Yuber and across from me was her.

"First, we will attack Caleria," I said.

"So, our first target will be Caleria, can I ask why?" She asked.

"Caleria is the headquarters of mercenaries in Harmonia, if we destroy it, we can minimize mercenary activity that might get in the way of the plan," I explained.

"All right, I got it, I will do the destroying part, while Yuber does the killing part, since that what he like so much." She stated.

"Oh, thank you, my dear, to give me such honour." Yuber stated.

"You're welcome." She said with sarcasm. "Well, can you do me a favour in return?"

"What is it?" Yuber asked.

"Don't come out until my signal."

"Fine by me."

I raised my eyebrows at their interaction. It was strange to see them talking like an old friend instead of killing each other. I guessed this was why Yuber sealed her feeling. I might be dead otherwise.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	2. Their Tragic End

**5** **th** **January 2019**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : I never feel so useless and miserable like this before? A side story of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is chapter 2 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

" _Never apologize for showing your feelings. When you do, you are apologizing for the truth."  
_ _ **José N. Harris**_ _ **,**_ _ **MI VIDA**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Her Weakness.**

"All right, I got it, I will do the destroying part, while Yuber does the killing part, since that what he like so much." She stated.

"Oh, thank you, my dear, to give me such honour." Yuber stated.

"You're welcome." She said with sarcasm. "Well, can you do me a favour in return?"

"What is it?" Yuber asked.

"Don't come out until my signal."

"Fine by me."

I raised my eyebrows at their interaction. It was strange to see them talking like an old friend instead of killing each other. I guessed this was why Yuber sealed her feeling. I might be dead otherwise.

 **Chapter 2. Their Tragic End.**

 **SY 481.**

The attack at Caleria was a success. I expected as much. What I did not expect was the numbers of casualty. It was lower than I expected.

I never told Yuber about my suspicious of her, because I did not really care about this war. If I let Yuber have his fun then this war would last a long time. Even I do not like to start a useless war.

I decided to confront her. I wait until Yuber left than entered her room. I observed her emotionless face.

"I know if Yuber didn't seal your feeling, your emotionless face will turn to hateful when you see me now," I remarked.

"You know Albert, whatever your reason is. I will definitely kill you someday."

I approached her and took a seat before her.

"I know. I heard you were seen with Caesar. How was he?"

"He saved, some Alma Kinan girls save him from death. At least that's a good thing for me."

"What is your plan?" I finally asked.

"So, you realized I have a plan."

"It strange, that you just surrender to Yuber, even let him seal your feeling."

"I have to make sure I won't gain his suspicious."

"Then, what is your plan?"

"I can't tell you, but, I can tell that this war won't last long."

I left and contemplated what she said. I honestly also wanted this war to be short. I hope my decision to not stop her would not result in my death.

The next day we were having a meeting again about our next move.

"Our next move is to attack Crystal Valley," I said.

She looked surprised. "Really! Aren't we moving too fast?"

I raised my eyebrows at her in questioning. I thought she wants this war to be short.

"What do you think, Yuber?" I turned to him.

"I don't really care. There will be so much chaos for me to enjoy." He smirked.

"Well, if that is your plan then I don't really care." She stood up. "I am going out."

I raised my eyebrows. "Where are you going?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I still have a life, you know, besides being your tool." And she left.

I turned to Yuber. "Are you going to let her leave?"

He shrugged. "Why not? She will come back, won't she?"

"Yes, she will come back."

Actually, I was not sure if she will really come back. I seriously thought that she ran away. But, she did come back wearing her outfit as the masked magician. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Carrying out my plan." She said nonchalantly.

"Can you elaborate?"

"Of course not. Your knowing isn't a part of my plan." And she left to her room.

I looked at her back. I almost forgot she was the daughter of a tactician. She will definitely find a way to get out of Yuber's grasp. Thankfully, Yuber was not here to hear our conversation.

The next day, I called Yuber and asked him to call her to a meeting. This meeting was to discuss the detail about the next attack on Crystal Valley. Yuber just came back from calling her. After a while, she showed up.

"You sure took your time, young lady." Yuber commented.

She ignored Yuber and stood in front of us. I looked at her amusedly.

I remarked. "I wonder why Caesar never saw the similarity between you and..."

She cut in. "Enough. Don't bring that up again."

"Well, how you dress up right now, really remind me about her." Yuber stated.

She ignored him and spoke to me. "Is there anything new with the plan?"

"Nothing new, we still continued with the plan to attack Crystal Valley," I answered.

"Don't you think we made a rush about it?" The girl commented.

"Anything fine by me. As long as there is chaos." Yuber stated.

"Yeah, and to fulfil your desire, I have to end up here with both of you, which is not pleasant at all." She remarked.

"Will you stop whining?" Yuber said nonchalantly.

"After this, I will definitely kill you." She pointed at me. "And destroy you." She pointed at Yuber.

Yuber laughed. "Surely, my dear."

"All right, enough with this useless meeting, I will be in my room if you need me." She stormed out from the room.

I raised my eyebrows at the door. She seemed to be in a bad mood.

 **{G~S~III}**

Today was the day of the next attack. She had gone ahead in the morning followed by Yuber. I was sitting in my room while waiting for the news. I felt unusually anxious about this attack. When Yuber came back in the afternoon, he did not say anything. He looked to be in a bad mood. Was the attack failed?

I waited until midnight and she still did not come back. I concluded that she was captured or ran away, which explained Yuber's mood. He just lost his toy after all.

The next day, I was sitting across Yuber in the meeting room.

"What do you plan to do now?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be fun with just the two of us. I am not in the mood anymore." He said.

"Are you saying we will stop?"

"At least until she comes back." He said.

I raised my eyebrows. I seriously doubt she will come back at all.

"What if she didn't come back?" I asked.

"I guess I will find chaos anywhere else." He said.

"If that's what you want. I have some good news for you." I said.

Yuber grinned. "Really!" It seemed I just improved his mood.

"Harmonia will attack Toran some years later," I informed him.

His grin widened and laughed maniacally.

"All right then Albert. Let's meet again later." And he's gone.

I clenched my fists in anger. I would never be able to escape from his grasp. You are lucky, Amiyah.

 **{G~S~III}**

Few days after Yuber left, I went to Crystal Valley to find out what happened to her. After I arrived there I finally know that she was captured and was going to be executed. I was seriously shocked.

At the day of her execution, I watched as the executioner end the life of the girl whose life I made suffered. Her death was practically my responsibility. I turned to leave only find a glimpse of someone I recognize. I walked to the entrance of the city and there I saw him.

He stood there as still as a statue and as pale as a corpse.

What was Caesar doing here?

I watched as he left the city to Marid's direction with a blank expression. I looked at his figure until he vanished. Then, I walked to my next destination.

I walked to the Circle Palace, fortunately, the guards still recognize me to let me in. Then, I walked toward the office of my former employer.

In front of the office, I was greeted by a glare.

"Albert! What are you doing here." He demanded.

"I merely want to speak with my former employer," I stated.

"You can't just meet Lord Sasarai as you please." He protested.

"I know, but I am sure, Lord Sasarai can't be that busy to decline my request."

"Lord Sasarai is busy, now leave."

"What makes you so damn loud, Dios?"

I stared at the girl who just exited the office. My eyes widened at seeing her similarity with the girl that was supposed to be dead just now. But, here I was staring at her very face.

She caught me staring at her and glared at me. But, before I could say anything, the door opened to reveal Sasarai.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Amy, you should..." Sasarai stopped when he noticed my presence.

No one spoke for a while until the girl decided to break the silence.

"I will be on my way, Master Sasarai." She then left.

Sasarai looked at me intensely. "You may enter, Albert."

I entered the office and observed Sasarai's movement. He sat and motion to me to sit as well.

"How may I help you?" Sasarai asked politely. But somehow I could trace bitterness in his voice.

"I just want to know what happened, especially about the masked magician," I answered him.

"She's dead, don't you see her execution?" Sasarai said nonchalantly.

"Yes, then, why I saw she was just exiting your office alive and well," I asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Albert, although she looks just like the masked magician, it doesn't mean she is the same person."

"Don't you feel it's strange, how I knew the masked magician's face?" I added. "And for the fact, she also has the same name with her. It was a pure coincidence when a different person either have the same name or face, but I don't think it was a coincidence when a different person both have the same name and face."

Sasarai sighed. "What can I do to seal your mouth?"

"Don't worry about my mouth, not a word will come out about her. The truth is I am glad she is alive." I stated.

"Can I trust you?" Sasarai narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, you can. Although I know it's hard, considering I had betrayed you before."

"Then, what do you want?" Sasarai inquired.

"I just want to know what happened during the war."

Sasarai raised his eyebrows.

"Since me, Yuber and her team up, I don't really know what happened during the attack that I planned. I just thought it went well because Yuber seemed to be enjoying it. But, I feel suspicious of her. I mean, I always thought she won't be cooperating considering she was forced to do it. Well, I know Yuber sealed her feeling, but I was expecting something to go wrong, I expected her to have a plan." I explained.

"So, Albert, why did you start the war in the first place?" Sasarai asked.

"I was forced, nothing I gain from this war," I told him honestly.

"Well, you're right. She indeed did something to your plan. It's only a small change so Yuber won't notice, well, clearly you seem to notice." Sasarai started.

"What's change?" I asked.

"She told me that she will attack Crystal Valley, that time I couldn't figure out why she did that. I didn't believe that she was just being arrogant. Well, now I understand why she wanted us to have a good preparation so we can kill her. That was her plan, to die by our hands." Sasarai explained.

I thought about it.

So she tried to escape Yuber by death.

"Well, her death was to fool everyone including Yuber. She decided to keep on living because she still has something to do." Sasarai added.

"Thank you for your information. I would like to inform you that before I came here, I told Yuber, Harmonia will be at war with Toran sooner or later. Yuber seemed to get exciting by it and left. Perhaps, he will appear at that time." I informed him.

"Well, you're right, I also feel that the war is coming," Sasarai stated.

"Well then, I will excuse myself." I got up to leave.

"Take care of Caesar, Albert," Sasarai stated.

I stared at him with confusion. "What's about Caesar?"

"This war affects him so much."

"I don't understand." Yes, seriously, where was he going on?

Sasarai tilted his head to the left. "This might sound absurd, but you have to believe me about it. Although I didn't hear it directly from their mouth, it was obvious."

"What is it about?" I said impatiently.

"Caesar and Amy are in love with each other." Sasarai turned to look at me directly, there was seriousness in his voice.

I stood there with wide eyes. I could not believe what I heard. "Did he know?"

"If you mean is about her being alive, no. And I don't think Amy will tell him, she is too concerned about him to make him get involved in her dangerous life. Also, they don't even know both of them to have the same feeling." Sasarai explained.

I stared at him while hearing him telling the story about the girl and my brother as if I was reading a tragic romance novel. If not because of this tragic ending, I will be amused by the fact that my brother was falling in love, and admit that he was not that lazy boy anymore.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


	3. I Apologize

**5** **th** **February 2019**

* * *

 **Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

 **Disclaimer** : Gensou Suikoden belongs to Konami, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

 **Summary** : I never feel so useless and miserable like this before. A side story of 'Puff of Lime'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you like this story.

* * *

" _Sometimes you want someone to accept our apology so badly. But all that we can do is hope they will, and that we can move on if they don't."  
_ _ **Lolalola**_

* * *

 **Previous Chapter. Their Tragic End.**

"If you mean is about her being alive, no. And I don't think Amy will tell him, she is too concerned about him to make him get involved in her dangerous life. Also, they don't even know both of them to have the same feeling." Sasarai explained.

I stared at him while hearing him telling the story about the girl and my brother as if I was reading a tragic romance novel. If not because of this tragic ending, I will be amused by the fact that my brother was falling in love, and admit that he was not that lazy boy anymore.

 **Chapter 3.** **I** **Apologize.**

 **SY 482.**

I was on my family's mansion in Gregminster. I was sitting in my office while thinking about something. I was thinking about her. I never stopped thinking about her. In a way, I envy her that now she was free, but I also felt guilty for it.

I began to think about Caesar. Surprisingly, he was here. It had been a long time since we were at home at the same time. He had been ignoring me as if I was not here. I almost laugh when he found out that I have a 3 years old son.

I saw him having a disbelief look, whenever he saw Jerry. I was not really close to Jerry. I could even say I avoided him because I saw my wife every time I saw him. In a way, Jerry also reminded me of Caesar when he was that age. I remembered I was too busy to study to play with him at that time. Somehow I felt guilty that I never acted like a brother to Caesar.

One day from my office I saw Jerry approached Caesar. I raised my eyebrows. I never thought Jerry would be brave enough to do that. He grabbed Caesar's sleeve to get his attention.

Caesar looked at him questioningly. Jerry looked nervous and played with his fingers.

"Play with me?" Jerry asked pleadingly.

"Don't you have anyone else to play with?" Caesar asked curiously.

Jerry shook his head.

"Why don't you ask your father?"

"Father is busy."

"Ah right, stupid question." Caesar scowled. "And are you saying I don't look busy?"

Jerry looked confused. "But, you're sleeping."

"I was busy sleeping," Caesar remarked.

Jerry's eyes became watery.

Caesar sighed. "Do you want to go outside?"

Jerry looked up and nodded frantically.

"Fine, I will take you outside." Caesar stood up from the couch where he just slept and walked to the door. Jerry followed from behind.

I did not know what to say when I saw that. Caesar was spending time with my son. I could not wrap around that image in my head. But, at least Caesar did not seem to be as depressed as before.

That reminded me that I was the cause of that depression. I sighed. I did not know what to do anymore.

 **{G~S~III}**

A Few months later I went to Harmonia for what I planned to do. I was in my room in an inn. I was writing a letter to Caesar.

' _Dear Caesar,_

 _When you received this letter then I was already_ _dead_ _. I asked Bishop Sasarai to send this letter to you after my execution. I doubt you will mourn my death. Not after you know I was behind the death of the girl you love. I know you won't forgive me even if I apologize. But, I do feel sorry to you Caesar. I confessed all I did because I can't stand the thought that I made you lost the love of your life. Even_ _though_ _my death won't bring her back, I accept my death, because, I know I deserve it. Caesar, could you do me a favour? Please, take care of Jerry. Don't let him become like me._

 _Your Truly,_

 _Albert Silverberg._ '

I read to make sure there was no mistake then put it inside an envelope. I did not know if my decision to die would make it any better, but I thought just like her that I could be free from Yuber.

The next day, I sat in the office of my former employer and in front of me there was Sasarai looking at me intensely.

"Albert, I already know that you were involved, but do you have to go this far," Sasarai questioned.

"I need to do this," I replied calmly.

Sasarai frowned. "Listen, Albert, I am not saying all of this because I am trying to protect you, but Harmonia doesn't have any clue about you, so you don't have to bring this up."

"I know. This is my decision."

"Could you explain, what made you come to this decision?" Sasarai asked.

I looked at him. "Would you believe me if I say it's because of guilt? As a tactician, I don't allow myself to feel guilty for whatever is the outcome of my plan. I wasn't supposed to feel guilty but that exactly what I feel towards Caesar. I can't even face him anymore. After I thought about what you told me I came to this decision."

"Are you sure you won't regret this? What about your son?" Sasarai looked worried.

"I was never been there for him, so why bother to try now. I will have to apologize to my wife later and have to bear with her ranting." I felt amused at the thought of her. "Well, Caesar is a better father figure than me."

 **{G~S~III}**

 **SY 478.**

I stared at the dead body of my wife then turned to look at my son who was sleeping in my arm. But, slowly he opened his eyes and revealed his emerald eyes. That made me a little disappointed.

If only you got your mother beautiful lilac eyes. I wanted to see those eyes again.

I looked at my newborn son. "Then again, I wouldn't want that embarrassment scene happened again to me or to you when you're older."

 **{G~S~III}**

 **A year ago.**

"Al, I told you to order a yellow dress, not purple dress." She raved.

"What could go wrong just because of that?" I said while reading a book.

"Of course everything could go wrong." She snapped back.

I looked up at her. "Like what?"

"Oh, come on, don't you see, purple doesn't go with my hair." She looked at her reflection at the mirror with the purple dress in hands.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, purple looks good will your lilac eyes, doesn't it?" I said offhandedly.

She stared with wide eyes at me.

"What!" I stated.

"What did you just say, Al?" She asked.

I thought what I just said and I realized what I just did. I walked to the door and said.

"If you really want that yellow dress I will order it."

I then left abruptly because I was sure my face was red with embarrassment. But, it seemed she realized what I did because I heard her laughter from the room I just left.

She laughed. "Ha ha ha, thanks for your compliment, honey." She added. "And, you don't have to order that yellow dress. I will wear this purple dress because it seems to compliment my eyes that you like so much."

"Shut up, I didn't compliment you at all," I shouted

"Oh, it's all right to compliment your own wife, you know, don't be shy."

"SHUT UP."

 **{G~S~III}**

"Please give my letter to Caesar after my execution." I looked back at Sasarai.

"Your death will double his pain," Sasarai stated.

"I doubt it, he hates me," I stated.

"Can sibling truly hate each other?" Sasarai stated.

Whether he was talking about himself or me I did not know.

"Perhaps."

 **{G~S~III}**

Few days had passed and the city of Crystal Valley was once again crowded. At every corner of the city murmured could be heard. They talked about the execution of a traitor which just took place a few seconds ago.

 **{G~S~III}**

A girl with short chestnut hair was writing in a book. She sat on the ground while lying against a podium. Suddenly a puff of wind blew at her, she blinked and looked up.

Another girl approached her. "Amy, it's time for lunch."

Amy did not seem to hear her, so the girl shouted. "AMY."

Amy blinked and looked at the other girl. "Yumi?"

"Yes, it's me, what happened to you?" Yumi asked.

"It's strange," Amy stated.

Amy stood up and put the book on the podium.

"What's strange?" Yumi raised her eyebrows.

"Along with the sound of the wind I picked up a voice, it's seemed to say something like an apology," Amy explained.

"Maybe, there is someone out there who wanted to apologize to you." Yumi guessed.

Amy rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. I never did something good in my life that will make someone feel sorry to me."

"Who knows, maybe you did do something," Yumi stated.

"Yeah, I did kick some people ass." Amy joked.

"Amy, language, there is a child here?" Yumi reminded her.

Amy looked around. "Where?"

There were only the two of them there.

"Here." Yumi pointed at a little bump in Amy's belly. "Quit joking around, let's go for lunch."

"Go on, Yumi, suddenly I have a craving to visit Master Sasarai. Maybe I will let him treat me for lunch."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "So, now you use craving as an excuse."

"What can I say? My baby doesn't seem to enjoy Alma Kinan food." Amy joked.

"Very funny."

Amy laughed and left followed by Yumi from behind.

 **The End**

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

* * *

 **Marmora F. An Nora**


End file.
